


How To Ruin Date Night

by Mkayswritings



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Concussions, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Head Injury, M/M, Stitches, Tumblr Prompt, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Prompt: Trying to wake them up - Car accident! I live for those moments just following the crash, where the noise has died down and all is quiet until one of the characters starts to come to, groaning, before desperately saying the name of the still unconscious passenger. Also good: that bit of blood and cracked glass from where head hit window; blood pouring down face from head wound; Char. desperately trying to get themselves and passenger unbuckled/out of the car; ugly bruises from seatbelt...Eddie and Buck were finally going on their third date leaving Christopher in Carla’s care until they got back from having a good dinner and some fun for a few hours. That is until the trip back home where everything changes because of the car that suddenly rams into them.





	How To Ruin Date Night

Eddie finally had the chance to plan a third date to go on with Buck since their schedules working as a firefighter allowed them to have a day off. A few hours that they both needed because of how tough the job had been lately, the long hours mostly being what was dragging them down. And making it difficult to spend any time with each other as they both were determined to make up the time that was lost to them. Thankfully, this date was going to give them that chance while Christopher would be in Carla’s care until the two would come back after a few hours. 

Reservations already had been made by Eddie after a few suggestions on where to take Buck, the places were all nice when he had searched them up online. It didn’t take him long to decide which one for them to go to, a place that he thought that the both of them would like as a calming relaxed atmosphere was what they needed. The only thing that Eddie needed to do now was go pick Buck up and drag him off on their date to forget about the troubles of the job and any stress that they’ve been dealing with lately. He just hoped that Buck would enjoy the place that Eddie had picked out as the most important thing to him was able to spend time with his boyfriend for a few hours. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Laughs and smiles came from the table that Eddie and Buck were sitting at enjoying their company without having to worry about keeping their focus on the tough job they worked. A job that they both loved though despite all the baggage that came with it, there were days when it was tough depending on the situations they were facing. It was nice to escape from the reality of being a firefighter once in awhile and putting attention to things that matter to both of them. It was unknown what the relationship they had was going to become, but Eddie didn’t want to rush things. The simple dates while spending time with each other and Christopher was enough for Eddie and Buck besides it was obvious how much care was there for Chris already. Buck enjoyed spending time with the kid and was always willing to help him out whenever help was needed. That was one of the many things that Eddie did love about Buck, he was always there for either of them. 

Eddie knew that he had made the right choice in asking Buck out on that first date, he didn’t want to be with anyone else and he knew that Buck felt the same. Anyone who came across the two could tell easily about the feelings that they had for each other, one glance was all it took to figure out that they were in love. 

The car ride was quiet besides the tune of the radio that was breaking it while their hands were locked together as Eddie was driving down the road. The car was heading down the road as Eddie decided to take the long way back to enjoy Buck’s presence, he was debating about asking him to stay the night. He knew that Christopher would like it that Buck would be there and to give them more time to spend time together. They could relax on the couch and watching whatever boring TV that might be on during that time, but his attention would obviously be on Buck. 

“Want to stay the night? Christopher has been asking to see you.” 

A smile was given as Buck gave a squeeze to Eddie’s hand 

“I’d love to, it’s been awhile since I’ve gotten to see him.” 

Buck always enjoyed spending time with Christopher, he loved the kid from the moment that they met at the firehouse since Eddie was unable to get anyone to watch him that day. Bobby understood Eddie’s situation and the entire team loved having Chris around who loved coming to the Firehouse whenever he came to visit. It would be a surprise for Christopher when they would arrive back at the house, but Buck loved seeing a smile on that kid’s face. He treated the kid as if he was his son despite many thinking that he wasn’t the fatherly type, the interactions with Chris obviously would prove them wrong though. They’d probably think that Buck was his father just by how much he does care about Christopher whenever the kid is in his presence. 

Eddie was focused on driving down the road as it seemed like it was peaceful right now while he had seen a few cars pass by. The road seemed to be well used to an extent as Eddie just wanted to go on a peaceful drive with Buck before they would return back home. Main reason why he was taking the long way back and Buck didn’t seem to mind who was content leaning back comfortably in the seat. That was when everything changed though and happened too fast for him to react in time. 

Bright lights suddenly came out of nowhere as the vehicle seemed to swerve across the road multiple times because of the distractions that were happening inside of the car. Drunk giggles and chatter filled the air of the swerving car causing the driver to stop paying attention, laughing themselves because of the antics that were happening from the group of passengers they had. That was when the car swerved into the path of Eddie’s car cutting them off to the point where he tried to avoid the bright lights that were heading toward them. The cars collided into each other causing Eddie’s car to turn direction and run right into a tree, everything fell quiet afterwards leaving steam coming from the hood with the light from the headlights facing toward the road. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

There was a heaviness looming over Eddie’s head letting out a groan while the world around him was starting to wake up. The sound of the radio could be heard mixing with the sounds that were coming from the forest, mostly the crickets that were hidden among the grass. Other than that, it was quiet as there was a moment of confusion, why was there crickets playing on the radio? He had been talking to Buck. 

His eyes opened quickly the moment that he remembered Buck, they had been in the car before they were suddenly run off the road by another driver. A reckless one. 

“Buck...” 

Eddie turned his head toward the passenger seat, eyes landing on Buck who was slumped over unconscious in the seat. Blood was settled against the cracked window telling the firefighter that Buck had hit his head against the window. He had no idea on how long they had been sitting here or how long he had been unconscious after their car ran into the tree. Shifting in his seat, Eddie fought with the seatbelt ignoring the aches and pain he felt, his concern was only focused on Buck. He needed to make sure that he was okay as the blood on the window was enough to send him in a panic, but he couldn’t for Buck’s sake. The seatbelt soon came free though as Eddie forced the door open before running over to the other side of the car, he needed to get to him. 

Carefully opening the door, he placed two fingers against Buck’s neck looking for a pulse and that he was still breathing. A sigh of relief escaped him once he found that pulse and feeling warm breaths hitting his hand 

“Oh thank god.” 

Eddie placed his hands against Buck’s face carefully moving his head back against the seat seeing the gash that rested against his temple, one that would need stitches just by looking at it. He reached for a phone before dialing 911 to get an operator on the phone as quickly as possible 

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?” 

“This is Eddie Diaz from the 118, I’m on Crenshaw Boulevard. We’ve been in a car accident and my boyfriend is unconscious. He’s got a gash from hitting his head against the window, but pulse and breathing is steady.” 

The sound of typing was heard over the phone with the voice of the operator 

“Help is on the way, Mr. Diaz. Stay on the phone.” 

Eddie let out another breath he was holding knowing that Buck would be okay once help arrived, he was going to try and see if he could get him to wake up though. He wanted to hear Buck’s voice and see those blue eyes of his open, but he also needed to hold pressure against the wound. Head wounds had a tendency to bleed a lot as the blood that had already rolled down the side of Buck’s safe showed how much bleeding it had down already. Thankfully, he had a first aid kit in the car that would hopefully have something he could use to hold against the injury. 

The rag was held against the side of Buck’s head as Eddie rested his free hand against his cheek patting it gently to see if he could get him to come around. He was going to try while waiting for the ambulance that was heading their way. He just wanted Buck to wake up. 

“Buck, wake up. Come on, open your eyes please.” 

He didn’t know if it was going to work as it seemed that his pleas were going unheard while all he wanted to do was pick Buck up and hold him close. Moving Buck right now was impossible especially if he was injured somewhere else and Eddie didn’t want to do anything else, he could only free him from the seatbelt, hold pressure on the wound and try to get him to wake up. Minutes passed by as Eddie continued to pat the side of his face speaking to him 

“Evan, wake up. Please babe, wake up for me.” 

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance as that was when a groan was heard from his boyfriend. Eddie focused on Buck once he finally heard that groan 

“Evan?” 

It took a few tries before those familiar blue eyes finally opened glancing over at Eddie 

“Eddie...?” 

A smile graced his lips nodding as he moved the rag causing a small hiss of pain to escape from Buck, he didn’t mean to cause the pain that his boyfriend suddenly felt. 

“It’s okay, just stay still. The ambulance is here, you’re going to be okay.” 

Buck gave a small nod trying to avoid moving his throbbing head too much, everything really hurt as he just wanted to go home and sleep this off. But, he couldn’t bring himself to move as the throbbing pain he felt was keeping him seated. The paramedics rushed over though as it was Hen and Chimney. They must of been the ones that the operator called as this wasn’t the first time that they had helped team members get out of a sticky situation. One of those times being an incident that happened which Chimney himself, but that was before Eddie was apart of the team. 

Eddie moved allowing Hen and Chimney to take over the situation while Buck tried to help with the concern that the entire team felt. There was that feeling of relief on Eddie’s part as his legs shook a bit causing him to sit down, letting out a small shaky breath to try and calm himself down. He was aware of Chimney kneeling down by him feeling his hands resting against his skin giving him the chance to look him over. He didn’t really pay attention to himself once he climbed out of the car as his focus had been on Buck instead, he tried to brush Chimney off, but the man wouldn’t take no for an answer 

“You need to be checked out, Eddie. Buck is in good hands, you know that.” 

Eddie knew that Chimney was right, he just couldn’t help, but feel concerned for Buck. He wasn’t the one bleeding from a head wound that could see easily seen by the entire time that was standing around them. They both were going to be brought to the hospital though knowing that it was unavoidable especially since everyone here wasn’t going to let them leave that easily. The two were loaded up in the ambulance leaving the wrecked car behind in the care of the crew that was going to clean it up. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The waiting room was quiet as Eddie had gotten looked over already, the worst that he was dealing with was bruises and a concussion. One that wasn’t worrisome according to the doctor that looked him over, they thought that it was safe for him to go home. He was just waiting for word on Buck because of the injury he received from hitting his head against the window. Eddie had gotten ahold of Carla reassuring her that he was okay as Chris was already asleep for the night, he knew that his son probably would have a few questions when he saw him tomorrow. 

Maddie was sitting with him and the rest of the team who lingered in the background, they were all waiting for word on how Buck was. This team was like a family because of the bonds that were formed among the, one big family that was willing to be there for each other. 

“Family of Evan Buckley?” 

Maddie stood up moving to go talk to the woman that called out for Buck as the group waited for the answer that they were waiting for. Buck had been taken back to run a few tests on him besides getting the stitches that the injury needed, the team had to wait outside since Maddie wasn’t there yet and Eddie had to be taken back himself. It only took a few minutes before she walked back over 

“Buck’s okay, just a few stitches, concussion, and some bruising. They’re letting him go home.” 

Relief washed over the group especially Eddie who had been panicking a little bit while trying to get him to wake up earlier. He just wanted to go home with Buck figuring that someone from the team would be staying overnight to make sure that they would be okay throughout the night because of the concussions they had. Or maybe Carla since she would still be there once they arrived at the household. 

The one thing that Eddie was positive of though was that he wasn’t going to let Buck out of his sight over the next few days, not until they are both recovered from the car being run off the road. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 9-1-1/Buddie fans, I hope that you enjoy reading this one-shot. Characters might be a little OOC since this is my first time writing for this ship and I've recently been dragged into it. I'm looking forward to write more for these boys though! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, instagram, and twitter under mkayswritings. 
> 
> Prompt is from the-wandering-whumper's blog! 


End file.
